encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Send My Love (To Your New Lover)
"Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" is a song by British singer Adele from her third studio album, 25 (2015). It was released on 16 May 2016 by XL Recordings as the third single from the album. The song was written by Adele, Max Martin and Shellback, while production was provided by the latter two. A pop song, the singer herself describes it as a "happy you're gone" song dedicated to an ex-boyfriend. "Send My Love" managed to appear on various international charts following the release of 25; following its release as a single, it peaked at number 26 in the US, UK, and Canada. An accompanying music video directed by Patrick Daughters premiered on 22 May 2016 at the 2016 Billboard Music Awards. It features Adele singing the song against a black backdrop with many shots of herself overlapping one another. Upon its release, the clip was positively received by critics who praised it for its minimalist, simple concept and joyful nature. "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" is part of the set list during Adele's third concert tour, Adele Live 2016, which visits countries across North America and Europe. Contents 1 Background and composition 2 Critical reception 3 Commercial performance 4 Music video 4.1 Development and release 4.2 Reception 5 Live performances 6 Credits and personnel 7 Charts 8 Certifications 9 Radio and release history 10 References 11 External links Background and composition "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (2016) Menu 0:00 A 22-second sample of "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)"'s chorus, a nimble pop song featuring an upbeat, poppy sound. Problems playing this file? See media help. After Adele's unfruitful recording sessions with Ryan Tedder, the pair went to lunch where she heard Taylor Swift's single "I Knew You Were Trouble" (2012) and instantly liked it.1 Tedder informed Adele that the song was produced by Max Martin, and sent her clips of his work.2 Shortly after this, Adele began work on the track, reworking a skeleton of a song she had written when she was thirteen years old after being inspired by the release of Frank (2003) by Amy Winehouse.2 Martin came to London and the duo finished the track on the guitar.1 The album version of the song was written by Adele, Martin and Shellback with the latter two also handling the production. Martin also provided some of the backing vocals and Shellback played the percussion. The track was recorded at two studios; MXM Studios in Stockholm and Eastcote Studios in London.3 During an interview with The Guardian, Adele referred to the track as a "fuck-you song" to an ex-boyfriend of hers who also served as an inspiration behind the album 21 (2011).4 The "upbeat, poppy"5 sound of "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)", has been compared to Swift's work,67 most prominently from her album 1989 (2014).8 Adele describes it as a "happy you're gone" song, which was inspired by an ex-boyfriend.9 In the beginning, Adele grieves for the end of a past relationship and talks about the things her ex-lover wronged her during the relationship.8 However, as the song progresses, she forgives her partner, acknowledges that she will move on past him, seen in the lines "I'm giving you up / I've forgiven it all / You set me free, oh".108 During the song's chorus, she sends good wishes and blessings to his new relationship, "Send my love to your new lover / Treat her better / We gotta let go of all our ghosts / We both know we ain't kids no more".8 "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" was composed using common time in the key of D major with a moderate tempo of 82 beats per minute. The chords in the verses alternate between D and Bm(add4). Adele's vocals span from the lower note of A3 to the higher note of D5.11 A writer of The Guardian deemed it to be a belligerent "revenge song", similar to Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive" (1978) and Beyoncé's "Irreplaceable" (2006).4 Critical reception BBC News' Mark Savage called "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" a "nimble pop song" and wrote that it "shows a fresh, playful side to the star".12 Rob Garratt of The National described the song as a "bouncy pop nugget" and opined that it "falls into that classic pop tradition of transforming a turn-down into a lover's rebuke".13 In a positive review, a writer for The Hindu described the track as a "spritely song" and called it "an I'm-so-glad-you're-gone number".14 Los Angeles Times' Mikael Wood dubbed the song as "a welcome flash of sass".15 Consequence of Sound writer Steven Arroyo called it a more joyful "sentimental cousin" of "Someone like You".7 In an in-depth review of the song, Bustle writer Alex Kritselis called it one of the album's "major highlights" with its "über-catchy pop chorus". He further elaborated how its lyrics showcased the singer's "emotional growth" as compared to the work on past albums due to their maturity and compassion.8 Maeve McDermott and Patrick Ryan of USA Today included "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" in their list of 2015's 50 best songs. McDermott wrote "this song is among the most interesting of her career" and likened it to the works of Elizabeth Fraser.16 Complex's Michael Arceneaux thought that the track was the least sad song on 25, and added "It’s a little melancholy, but it comes with some shimmy-inducing production".17 Kadeen Griffiths of Bustle opined that the song is "the audio equivalent of Adele throwing a middle finger at whatever poor dude made the mistake of wronging a songwriter".18 Business Insider's Tony Manfred opined that the song strays from Adele's previous work, writing "she wades into the waters of contemporary pop music like never before".19 Nick Messitte of Forbes gave the song a positive review, writing "It’s got the grace of damning individuals without sinking to their level; it boasts nostalgia—not the least of which for a sound popularized in 2013", and opined that Adele didn't let Max Martin overpower her sensibilities.20 Vanity Fair's Josh Duboff called "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" "the poppiest song Adele has ever recorded" and named it his "pick for the breakout track on 25".21 Commercial performance Before its release as a single, "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" managed to debut on several charts. Following the release of 25, the song debuted at number 88 on the ARIA Singles Chart.22 On the Ö3 Austria Top 40, it appeared at number 56 on the chart dated 4 December 2015.23 "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" debuted and peaked at numbers 14 and 64 on the music charts in Finland and France respectively.2425 On the Official German Charts, the song entered at 94.26 "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" reached number 46 on Spanish Singles Chart.27 In the United Kingdom, it debuted at number 112 on the UK Singles Chart and number 18 on the UK Indie Chart.2829 It peaked at number 45 in Scotland on the chart issue dated 27 November 2015.30 In the United States, "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" debuted at number 79 on the issue dated 12 December 2015 of Billboard Hot 100 dated dropped out of the chart the following week.31 Following the release of its music video, the song re-entered the chart at a new peak position of 26 for the issue of 11 June 2016, selling 55,000 copies in that week and becoming Adele's ninth top 40 on chart; due to that it re-entered at number 13 on the Digital Songs chart.32 It later entered at 21 and 29 on the Adult Top 40 and Adult Contemporary charts, respectively.3334 The song had a one-week stay at number 79 on the Canadian Hot 100.35 On the South Korean Gaon Music Chart, it peaked at number 23.36 Music video Development and release The music video for the song was filmed in London, by American director Patrick Daughters. Adele talked about it to the crowd during a concert in Stockholm in April, saying that it was a dancing video, during which she lost "all... inhibitions".37 Speaking to Entertainment Weekly about the shooting of the video, Daughters noted how there "isn't any editing in the video... but in a way, as you watch the video many times, you start to make your own edits because you focus on different layers of her performance".38 The main idea behind the visual was to focus on Adele's performance; the concept behind it came from a line of the song about "letting go of her Adele's ghosts".38 There were twelve takes for the video that were all combined in one shot eventually; during each of them Adele expressed her emotions with a different movement. The director elaborated in an interview: We looked at the song, the different layers of her vocals, that was one way to approach some layers. Some we did in a place that was emotionally more fresh. Then we had some takes that were a little bit more about really what the songs about, letting go of that stuff and getting past that and being more celebratory. After we had a few that we were really happy with, then we started to play with the emotions, the prevailing emotion in the take, and also a different reading.38 A short teaser of the video was released on the singer's Twitter profile on 16 May 2016.39 It premiered on 22 May at the 2016 Billboard Music Awards.4041 It was uploaded to the singer's official Vevo account shortly afterwards. The clip features the singer in front of a black backdrop.4243 As the music video progresses, multiple semi-transparent shots of the singer dancing at the same time appear layered on top of one another in kaleidoscopic form.3843 The camera focuses on her facial expressions throughout.44 In the video, Adele wears a floral long-sleeved gown designed by Dolce & Gabbana which she chose by herself, without the assistance of a stylist or designer. She opted for it in order to stand out against the dark backdrop behind her. It was also chosen to "flow" with her movements.45 Reception The video was described as "trippy and upbeat" by Jackie Strause and Keely Wold of The Hollywood Reporter who further noted how the singer intimately sings to the camera.46 Anna Gaca commented how there was a simple concept behind it.47 Erin Coulehan from the website Salon, was very positive towards the clip noting how the kaleidoscopic effects showcased the "ever-revolving feelings of confusion, frustration and eventual solace" a person goes through after the realization that their partner is going on with their life with another love interest, something described in the song's lyrics. Coulehan further opined that many people could relate to those feelings.10 Sasha Gefen of MTV News described the visual as "psychedelic" and "ready to smash some YouTube records".48 Josh Duboff of Vanity Fair felt that the video was something rarely seen by the singer and called it an "overall upbeat kaleidoscopic delight".37 Lindsay Kimble, writing for People magazine praised Adele for opting towards a simple concept for the video and compared the video's effects to a hall of mirrors.49 Bustle's Shannon Carlin praised the release of the video, saying that the singer managed to turn it into an event with its premiere at the Billboard Music Awards. She also commended it for giving viewers an opportunity to see the singer's dance moves.50 Evan Minsker and Noah Yoo of Pitchfork Media observed that the multiple shots of Adele contributed towards a "ghostly effect".51 Maeve McDermott writing for USA Today described it as a "swooning, floral vision".39 Elle's Alyssa Bailey wrote that the simple concept behind the video, along with the colors, effects, the singer's dancing and singing made it "beautiful".52 Eliza Thompson of Cosmopolitan noted that like the song itself, the clip was "absolutely gorgeous".53 Nash Jenkins of Time magazine felt that it was not "much more" than what was seen in the snippet but nevertheless, called it "refreshing for its maturity and minimalism".54 James Rettig from the website Stereogum was more negative towards the clip saying that it looks like a "boringly pretty screensaver" due to the many slow fading shots.55 Live performances "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" was performed live for the first time by the singer on 20 November 2015 at Joe's Pub during an iHeartRadio special launched for the release of 25.56 The song is part of the set list of Adele's third concert tour Adele Live 2016. During the concerts, an acoustic version of the song was performed.57 Credits and personnel LocationsRecorded at MXM Studios, Stockholm, Sweden and Eastcote Studios, London, UK Mixed at MixStar Studio, Virginia Beach, VA PersonnelAdele – songwriting, lead vocals, backing vocals, guitar Max Martin – producer, backing vocals, writing Shellback – producer, writing, programming, percussion Michael Ilbert – engineer Serban Ghenea – mixer John Hanes – mixing engineer Credits adapted from the liner notes of 25.3 Charts Chart (2015–16) Peak position Australia (ARIA)58 24 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)23 56 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)59 11 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)60 19 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)35 26 Canada AC (Billboard)61 11 Canada CHR/Top 40 (Billboard)62 36 Canada Hot AC (Billboard)63 11 Czech Republic (Singles Digitál Top 100)64 57 Finland (Suomen virallinen latauslista)24 14 France (SNEP)25 45 Germany (Official German Charts)26 45 Greece Digital Songs (Billboard)65 9 Hungary (Rádiós Top 40)66 2 Hungary (Single Top 40)67 16 Ireland (IRMA)68 13 Israel (Media Forest TV Airplay)69 1 Mexico Airplay (Billboard)70 23 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)71 19 Netherlands (Single Top 100)72 42 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)73 5 Poland (Polish Airplay Top 100)74 24 Portugal (AFP)75 49 Portugal Digital Songs (Billboard)76 8 Scotland (Official Charts Company)30 19 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)77 53 Slovakia (Singles Digitál Top 100)78 43 South Korea (Gaon)36 23 Spain (PROMUSICAE)27 45 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)79 70 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)80 35 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)81 25 UK Indie (Official Charts Company)29 1 US Billboard Hot 10031 26 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)34 14 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)33 6 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)82 24 US Rock Airplay (Billboard)83 48 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments New Zealand (RMNZ)84 Gold 7,500 Radio and release history Region Date Format Label Worldwide85 16 May 2016 Digital download XL United States Hot AC radio86 Columbia 17 May 2016 Mainstream radio87 7 June 2016 Rhythmic contemporary radio88 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Taylor Swift inspired a song in Adele's album '25'". The Economic Times. 29 November 2015. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Collins, Hattie (29 October 2015). "Adele Interview: World Exclusive First Interview in Three Years". i-D. Retrieved 6 November 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b 25 (booklet). Adele. London: XL Records. 2015. Check date values in: |date= (help) 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele: ‘I can finally reach out a hand to my ex. Let him know I’m over it’". The Guardian. 15 November 2015. Retrieved 5 June 2016. 5.Jump up ^ "Adele's '25' Album Review: Simple, Soulful, & Truly Sensational". Retrieved 23 November 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Gleason, Holly (20 November 2013). "Adele: 25 Review". Paste. Retrieved 23 November 2015. 7.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele – 25". Consequence of Sound. Retrieved 23 November 2015. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Kritselis, Alex (20 November 2015). "Adele's 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' Lyrics Show A Lot Of Emotional Growth". Bustle. Retrieved 1 January 2016. 9.Jump up ^ "Adele Returns To Joe's Pub For Intimate iHeartRadio Album Premiere". Retrieved 23 November 2015. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Coulehan, Erin (23 May 2016). "Adele's map for moving on: "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" will show you a new way to bounce back". Salon. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 11.Jump up ^ "Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)". Musicnotes.com. Retrieved 11 January 2016. 12.Jump up ^ Savage, Mark (18 November 2015). "Adele - 25: A first listen". BBC News. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Garratt, Rob (21 November 2015). "Adele’s 25 track-by-track". Retrieved 31 December 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)". The Hindu. 13 December 2015. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 15.Jump up ^ Wood, Mikael (25 December 2015). "How Taylor Swift, Adele and the Weeknd made 2015 a pivot point for pop producer Max Martin". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 16.Jump up ^ Patrick Ryan and Maeve McDermott (23 December 2015). "The 50 best songs of 2015". USA Today. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 17.Jump up ^ Arceneaux, Michael (22 November 2015). "Adele's '25' Songs Ranked From Sad to Sadder to Curl Up on the Floor and Cry". Complex. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 18.Jump up ^ Kadeen, Griffiths (20 November 2015). "Who Is Adele Song 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' About? This Mystery Man Broke Her Heart". Bustle. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 19.Jump up ^ Manfred, Tony (25 November 2015). "Adele had never heard of the most famous pop producer in the world until she fell in love with a Taylor Swift song". Business Insider. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 20.Jump up ^ Messitte, Nick (30 November 2015). "How Adele Rendered Her Critics Irrelevant With '25'". Forbes. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 21.Jump up ^ Duboff, Josh (19 November 2015). "This Will Be the Breakout Track from Adele’s New Album". Vanity Fair. Retrieved 25 January 2016. 22.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (28 November 2015). "ARIA Singles: 'Hello' Is No 1 Again". Noise11. Retrieved 28 November 2015. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "Austriancharts.at – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 24.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele: Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 25.^ Jump up to: a b "Lescharts.com – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved 18 June 2016. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "Offiziellecharts.de – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 27.^ Jump up to: a b "Spanishcharts.com – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 28.Jump up ^ "CHART: CLUK Update 28.11.2015 (wk48)". Official Charts Company. 29.^ Jump up to: a b "Archive Chart: 2016-06-10" UK Indie Chart. Retrieved 10 June 2016. 30.^ Jump up to: a b "Archive Chart: 2016-06-10". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved 10 June 2016. 31.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Adele. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 32.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (31 May 2016). "Drake's 'One Dance' Holds Atop Hot 100, Ariana Grande's 'Dangerous Woman' Returns to Top 10". Billboard. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 33.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 34.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Adele. Retrieved 7 June 2016. 35.^ Jump up to: a b "Adele – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 36.^ Jump up to: a b "Gaon Digital Chart". Gaon Chart. Retrieved 1 December 2015. 37.^ Jump up to: a b Duboff, Josh (22 May 2016). "Adele Debuts Music Video for New Single “Send My Love (To Your New Lover)”". Vanity Fair. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 38.^ Jump up to: a b c d Bacle, Ariana (22 May 2016). "Behind the scenes of Adele's dance-centric music video for 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 39.^ Jump up to: a b McDermott, Maeve (23 May 2016). "Watch: Adele's 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' video is HERE". USA Today. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 40.Jump up ^ Goodman, Jessica (16 May 2016). "Adele announces new single, 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 41.Jump up ^ "New Adele Music Video to Make Worldwide Debut at the BBMAs". Billboard. 16 May 2016. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 42.Jump up ^ Grant, Sarah (22 May 2016). "Watch Adele's Hypnotic 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' Video". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 43.^ Jump up to: a b Platon, Adelle (22 May 2016). "Adele Premieres Trippy 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' Video at the 2016 Billboard Music Awards". Billboard. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 44.Jump up ^ Diep, Eric (22 May 2016). "Watch Adele's New Video for "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)"". Complex. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 45.Jump up ^ Shapiro, Bee (22 May 2016). "Adele wears Dolce & Gabana in "Send My Love (To Your New Lover) Video". Billboard. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 46.Jump up ^ Strause, Jackie; Wold, Keely (22 May 2016). "Billboard Music Awards: Adele Drops "Send My Love (to Your New Lover)" Video". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 47.Jump up ^ Gaca, Anna (22 May 2016). "Adele Debuts Kaleidoscopic Video for 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'". Spin. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 48.Jump up ^ Gefen, Sasha (22 May 2016). "Adele Gets Ready To Smash Some YouTube Records with 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' Video". MTV News. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 49.Jump up ^ Kimble, Lindsay (22 May 2016). "Adele Debuts New Music Video for 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)' During Billboard Music Awards". People. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 50.Jump up ^ Carlin, Shannon (23 May 2016). "Adele's "Send My Love" Video Stole The Show At The 2016 Billboard Music Awards — VIDEO". Bustle. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 51.Jump up ^ Minsker, Evan; Yoo, Noah (22 May 2016). "Watch Adele's "Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" Video". Pitchfork Media. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 52.Jump up ^ Bailey, Alyssa (22 May 2016). "Watch the Music Video for Adele's 'Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'". Elle. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 53.Jump up ^ Thompson, Eliza (22 May 2016). "Adele's Gorgeous Video for "Send My Love (to Your New Lover)" Has Arrived". Cosmopolitan. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 54.Jump up ^ Jenkins, Nash (22 May 2016). "Watch Adele's Video for Her New Single ‘Send My Love (to Your New Lover)’". Time (Time Inc.). Retrieved 24 May 2016. 55.Jump up ^ Rettig, James (22 May 2016). "Adele – “Send My Love (To Your New Lover)” Video". Stereogum. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 56.Jump up ^ Telling, Gillian (20 November 2015). "The 10 best moments from Adele’s intimate NYC album-release show". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 57.Jump up ^ Savage, Mark (1 March 2016). "Adele review: Pop's biggest star opens world tour in Belfast". BBC. Retrieved 24 May 2016. 58.Jump up ^ "ARIA Australian Top 50 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. 6 June 2016. Retrieved 4 June 2016. 59.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 10 June 2016. 60.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 61.Jump up ^ "Chart Search". Billboard Canada AC for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 62.Jump up ^ "Chart Search". Billboard Canada CHR/Top 40 for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 63.Jump up ^ "Chart Search". Billboard Canada Hot AC for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 64.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Digital Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201622 into search. Retrieved 7 June 2016. 65.Jump up ^ "Greece Digital Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 1 June 2016. (subscription required (help)). 66.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Rádiós Top 40 játszási lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 18 June 2016. 67.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved 4 June 2016. 68.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 24, 2016". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 69.Jump up ^ "מדיה פורסט - לדעת שאתה באוויר". Mediaforest.biz. Retrieved 11 June 2016. 70.Jump up ^ "Mexico Airplay". Billboard. Retrieved 14 June 2016. (subscription required (help)). 71.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – Adele search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 72.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 73.Jump up ^ "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 13 June 2016. Retrieved 10 June 2016. 74.Jump up ^ "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 100. Retrieved 20 June 2016. 75.Jump up ^ "Portuguesecharts.com - Singles (Week 21)". Associação Fonográfica Portuguesa. Retrieved 4 June 2016. 76.Jump up ^ "Portugal Digital Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 1 June 2016. (subscription required (help)). 77.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201623 into search. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 78.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Singles Digital Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201621 into search. Retrieved 1 June 2016. 79.Jump up ^ "Sverigetopplistan - Sveriges Officiella Topplista". Sverigetopplistan. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 80.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved 19 June 2016. 81.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2016-06-17" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved 17 June 2016. 82.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 83.Jump up ^ "Adele – Chart history" Billboard Rock Airplay for Adele. Retrieved 14 June 2016. 84.Jump up ^ "New Zealand single certifications – Adele – Send My Love (To Your New Lover)". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 10 June 2016. 85.Jump up ^ "Send My Love (To Your New Lover) - Single". iTunes Store. 16 May 2016. Retrieved 16 May 2016. 86.Jump up ^ "Hot/Modern/AC Future Releases". All Access. All Access Music Group. Archived from the original on 9 May 2016. Retrieved 31 May 2016. 87.Jump up ^ "Top 40/M Future Releases". All Access. All Access Music Group. Archived from the original on 6 May 2016. Retrieved 31May 2016. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 88.Jump up ^ "Top 40/R Future Releases". All Access. All Access Music Group. Archived from the original on 1 June 2016. Retrieved 1 June 2016. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2015 songs Category:2016 singles Category:Adele songs Category:Song recordings produced by Max Martin Category:Song recordings produced by Shellback (record producer) Category:Songs written by Adele Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (record producer)